SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (Administrative Core) The Michigan Center on Lifestage Environmental Exposures and Disease (M-LEEaD) mission has two overarching goals: to accelerate research that defines and explains impacts of environmental exposures during vulnerable stages of life, and to promote translation of these findings to improve medical and public health interventions for the mitigation of human disease. We implement our mission through integrated research, training and community engagement overseen by the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core is led by the center director with assistance from the deputy director. This core is the administrative unit for the Pilot Project Program (led by the deputy director), Career Development Program (led by an Associate Director), and Research Engagement Program (led by an Associate Director). Three Research Teams (Inflammation & Oxidative Stress Team; Endocrine & Metabolic Disruption; and Genetics & Epigenetics Regulation) are elements of the Research Engagement Program with research team leaders included as members of the Administrative Core. The research teams are key mechanisms for members to explore new collaborations and for coordinating responses to funding opportunities. Inclusion of leadership of the Pilot Project Program, Career Development Program, and Research Engagement Program in the Administrative Core addresses the center objective that these programs operate in an integrative manner. Administrative Core Faculty will be assisted by an administrative assistant and web designer/administrator. The core works as collaborative team to provide an effective and efficient administrative infrastructure to achieve the mission of M-LEEaD. The core is responsible for organizing M-LEEaD activities such as meetings, retreats, consultant visits, symposia, seminars, and focus groups, and maintaining records of reports, minutes, and evaluation results from such events. In addition, the core provides fiduciary oversight of the budgets. The core obtains and considers input on emerging theories, paradigms, technologies, and discoveries in environmental health sciences and biomedicine at multiple levels, from research team reports to director meetings to Internal Advisory Committee meetings and including the External Advisory Board. The Administrative Core has responsibility for the Career Development Program and the Pilot Project Program, ensuring that these programs encourage innovative research for all members, but especially for early-stage investigators. The core ensures inclusion of input on opportunities for community engagement and fosters multi-directional dialogue among M-LEEaD scientists, community members, and regulatory stakeholders. The core coordinates responses to urgent environmental hazards and concerns, including interactions with other NIEHS Environmental Health Sciences Core Centers, the NIEHS, and other relevant organizations. Finally, the core is responsible for evaluation of the efficacy of the center programs, cores, and activities, taking corrective action as warranted.